A) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to surveillance systems, and more particularly, to trainable surveillance systems which detect and respond to specific abnormal video and audio input signals.
B) Background of the Invention
Today's surveillance systems vary in complexity, efficiency and accuracy. Earlier surveillance systems use several closed circuit cameras, each connected to a devoted monitor. This type of system works sufficiently well for low-coverage sites, i.e., areas requiring up to perhaps six cameras. In such a system, a single person could scan the six monitors, in “real” time, and effectively monitor the entire (albeit small) protected area, offering a relatively high level of readiness to respond to an abnormal act or situation observed within the protected area. In this simplest of surveillance systems, it is left to the discretion of security personnel to determine, first if there is any abnormal event in progress within the protected area, second, the level of concern placed on that particular event, and third, what actions should be taken in response to the particular event. The reliability of the entire system depends on the alertness and efficiency of the worker observing the monitors.
Many surveillance systems, however, require the use of a greater number of cameras (e.g., more than six) to police a larger area, such as at least every room located within a large museum. To adequately ensure reliable and complete surveillance within the protected area, either more personnel must be employed to constantly watch the additionally required monitors (one per camera), or fewer monitors may be used on a simple rotation schedule wherein one monitor sequentially displays the output images of several cameras, displaying the images of each camera for perhaps a few seconds. In another prior art surveillance system (referred to as the “QUAD” system), four cameras are connected to a single monitor whose screen continuously and simultaneously displays the four different images. In a “quaded quad” prior art surveillance system, sixteen cameras are linked to a single monitor whose screen now displays, continuously and simultaneously all sixteen different images. These improvements allow fewer personnel to adequately supervise the monitors to cover the larger protected area.
These improvements, however, still require the constant attention of at least one person. The above described multiple-image/single screen systems suffered from poor resolution and complex viewing. The reliability of the entire system is still dependent on the alertness and efficiency of the security personnel watching the monitors. The personnel watching the monitors are still burdened with identifying an abnormal act or condition shown on one of the monitors, determining which camera, and which corresponding zone of the protected area is recording the abnormal event, determining the level of concern placed on the particular event, and finally, determining the appropriate actions that must be taken to respond to the particular event.
Eventually, it was recognized that human personnel could not reliably monitor the “real-time” images from one or several cameras for long “watch” periods of time. It is natural for any person to become bored while performing a monotonous task, such as staring at one or several monitors continuously, waiting for something unusual or abnormal to occur; something which may never occur.
As discussed above, it is the human link which lowers the overall reliability of the entire surveillance system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,847 issued to Araki et al. discloses an improved abnormality surveillance system wherein motion sensors are positioned within a protected area to first determine the presence of an object of interest, such as an intruder. In the system disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,847, zones having prescribed “warning levels” are defined within the protected area. Depending on which of these zones an object or person is detected in, moves to, and the length of time the detected object or person remains in a particular zone determines whether the object or person entering the zone should be considered an abnormal event or a threat.
The surveillance system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,847 does remove some of the monitoring responsibility otherwise placed on human personnel, however, such a system can only determine an intruder's “intent” by his presence relative to particular zones. The actual movements and sounds of the intruder are not measured or observed. A skilled criminal could easily determine the warning levels of obvious zones within a protected area and act accordingly; spending little time in zones having a high warning level, for example.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surveillance system which overcomes the problems of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a surveillance system wherein a potentially abnormal event is determined by a computer prior to summoning a human supervisor.
It is another object of the invention to provide a surveillance system which compares specific measured movements of a particular person or persons with a trainable, predetermined set of “typical” movements to determine the level and type of criminal or mischievous event.
It is another object of this invention to provide a surveillance system which transmits the data from various sensors to a location where it can be recorded for evidentiary purposes. It is another object of this invention to provide such surveillance system which is operational day and night.
It is another object of this invention to provide a surveillance system which can cull out real-time events which indicate criminal intent using a weapon, by resolving the low temperature of the weapon relative to the higher body temperature and by recognizing the stances taken by the person with the weapon.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a surveillance system which does not require “real time” observation by human personnel.